Help Me Help You
by shadowwolf441
Summary: There was silence in the room the girl remained on the floor her bangs shielding her eyes and refusing to look up into the emotionless eyes of the boy. “It’s not an act,” the girl said softly, “it’s what I want.” R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Kamia

Shadow: Well here I am with my good friend Kami as I present to you my very first and hopefully not last fanfiction story!!!!!!

Kami: You seem too over joyed…..

Shadow: Well excuse me for trying to be a good writer and have a nice welcome to all of the nice readers who took their time and effort to actually come and check out my story….

Kami: Wow, you know your right, these readers must be really _nice _to come and read your story…

Shadow: What are you implying?

Kami: Nothing, nothing…

Shadow: Whatever just do the disclaimer so they can start reading

Kami: Fine. Shadow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, only me and any other of her characters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kamia**

It was a cool mid-summer morning, the sun just rising above the horizon. Nothing was stirring everything was quiet and calm…

"Tyson get your lazy ass up!"

Loud noises were heard from a near by dojo as two young teenagers sat outside in the front yard and listened as to what was going on inside.

"I bet you a dollar that this time Kai will throw a bucket of cold water on him," stated the boy with long black hair.

"I don't know, I was thinking more a long the lines of 'kicking and pushing' you know?" replied the blonde. Just then they heard a yelp come from inside the dojo, and a two-toned haired teen with two blue triangles on both cheeks walk out through the doors. Moments later out came a dripping wet and shivering bluenette, "That was so uncalled for Kai," he said through chattering teeth. "I don't think it was uncalled for," replied the teen known as Kai, "it got you up and now we can start our training. Now hurry up and get changed into clothes that you can actually train in and get back out here," he finished in a stern voice. The bluenette was going to say something but decided it best to just stay quiet. He walked back into the dojo, but not before seeing his two friends exchange some money and hear the teen with black hair say, "Told you it would be the water."

The once cool summer morning had turned into a blazing hot summer day as three teens sat under a tree looking hot and tired.

"I don't understand how he does it," said the bluenette known as Tyson as he lay under the shade of the tree.

"Maybe he has like super human powers that keep him cool even in the hottest of heats," said the blonde that was fanning himself against the tree.

"I don't think that's right Max, but what ever it is he does that allows him to keep training in the heat is amazing," replied the teen with black hair. The three watched in amazement as their captain kept spinning his blade over and over again. The blue blade spun around the pond and in between two rocks before hitting over five cans perfectly. The teen reset up the cans and loaded his blade back into his launcher before pulling the ripcord and sending the blade flying.

Two emerald eyes peered out through a shadow at the boy spinning his blade, and watched intently as to what he was doing. She smirked at the teen and stood up still hidden in the shadows.

Crimson eyes looked up as he sensed an unknown presence around him.

"Hey Kai," called the boy with black hair, "are you okay?" The crimson-eyed teen didn't reply as he searched for the presence he felt earlier, but found that it was gone. He shrugged it off before replying, "Yeah," to the other teen. Just then a black blade came out of the shadows and slammed into the blue blade. The three teens sitting under the tree stood up in fighting stances and had already reached for their blades and launchers. Kai, who was surprised from the attack, almost lost his balance as his blade shot off of a nearby wall and landed back on the ground wobbling a little.

"Wow, I thought that the great Kai Hiwatari would have been better prepared for an attack, but I guess I was wrong," came a voice. All four teens looked over at the girl standing with her arms crossed and eyes shadowed by some loose hair.

"Who are you?" Kai more demanded than asked the young girl.

"You mean you don't know who I am," the girl said in a hurt voice, "let me try and remind you. Shadow, Go!" Her blade then picked up speed and headed right towards Kai's.

"Dranzer attack!"

The two blades collided and were sent back into their master's hands. Kai gripped his blade tightly in his hand, "Something about her is familiar, and where have I heard that bit-beast's name before?" He thought to himself, before looking up to the girl, but found that she was gone.

"You all must be the Blade Breakers," Kai looked over to where he heard the voice and saw the girl looking at his team, "Your Tyson Kinomiya," she said pointing to the boy with a red and yellow hat put on backwards and navy blue hair, "your Max Tate," she said pointing to the boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, "and your Rei Kon," she said finally pointing to the boy with long black hair and golden cat eyes. "Tala's told me so much about you guys."

"Wait. Tala, as in Tala Valkov? Tala Valkov, captain of the Demolition Boys? Tala Valkov as in-"

"Tyson shut-up we get who your talking about," said Rei with an annoyed face.

"Yeah, of course Tala, do you know any other Tala's? Oh yeah and by the way they changed their team name, it's no longer the Demolition boys, but it's now the Blitzkrieg Boys," the girl replied with a little laugh.

"Wait. How do you know Tala and all that other stuff about them?" asked Max.

"Well I had been living with them for the past few months and I decided to come down and see what Kai was up to," replied the girl with an innocent face.

"Well could we at least know your name?" asked Rei.

"Why don't you just ask Kai, he knows who I am," she said pointing to said teen.

"I don't know who you are and I could careless," he replied coldly, shutting his eyes. But when he reopened them he found the girl hugging him and staring up into his crimson eyes, "Don't tell me you don't remember your dear old sister," she said with playful water eyes.

"SISTER!!!!!!!!!" The other three teens exclaimed.

"What are you talking about I don't have a…" he looked back down into the emerald eyes of the girl and his eyes widened in shock, "Kamia?"

* * *

Shadow: Well here's my first chapter. It's a little short, but I'll try and make the next chapter longer if I can.

Kami: Don't forget to tell them to Review becasue this is your first time!

Shadow: Thanks for reminding me Kami. Don't forget to Review because like she said this is my first time and I want to know what you all think so that I can make you guys enjoy my story to the fullest!


	2. Chapter 2: I Am His Sister

Shadow: Okay, well I haven't gotten any reviews yet so I thought that if I put another chapter up maybe I would get some reviews. Lets see if it will work...

Kami: I don't think that your presenting this the right way...

Shadow: Okay then, how would you do it?

Kami: Like this: IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE STEAL ALL OF YOUR ICE CREAM AND CHOP DOWN ALL THE TREES IN YOUR FRONT YARD, SO REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: ...

Kami: Shadow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, only me and any other of her characters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Am His Sister**

Five young teens were seated at a small restaurant and ordering a few drinks. (A/N okay I don't think I did this before but I'll do it real quick just in case Kai, Rei, Tyson, and Max are all around the age of 13 ½ and 14. Also it's about 3 ½ months after the world tournament from season one. Okay back to the story). Three sat staring a young teen girl who was currently playing with a straw, and the other, sitting next to the girl had his eyes closed. Except for the quiet conversations from other people in the restaurant, there was complete silence.

"Here you all go," said the waitress who had brought them their drinks as she began setting them around the table in there rightful places.

"Thanks," they all mumbled and she left.

"Alright," the bluenette said suddenly making almost everyone jump, "if your Kai's sister where have you been all these years and why haven't we heard anything about you?" He asked as he took a drink from his pop.

"I told you before and this will be my last time saying it, I. Don't. Have. A. Sister." The boy with crimson eyes said opening his eyes in rage at having to repeat himself over and over again that 'he does not have a sister.'

"That would give the explanation of why you two don't look anything a like," stated a golden- eyed boy, but, Kamia is it? If your not his sister then who are you?"

The girl looked up from what ever she was doing and said with a smirk, "Call me Kami and I don't understand what you mean, I am his sister."

Tyson who had been drinking his pop then spit it out as Max and Rei moved away from the liquid dripping off of the table and said in a frustrated voice, "First you're his sister, then your not his sister, then you're his sister again, would someone make up there mind and tell me what is what?"

"Whoa dude calm down a little," said Max trying to calm his friend.

"Kami," everyone turned to look at Kai, "stop playing you game and tell them who you are, even my head is starting to hurt from this bickering."

"Awww, you're no fun Kai," the girl said pouting, "but your right I guess. Max, Rei, Tyson, I am Kai's sister-"

"Back and forth, back and forth, you've already said that a million times over it doesn't explain the whole-" Tyson said interrupting Kami before he was hit over the head by Rei.

"Tyson, you didn't let her finish," Rei said turning back to Kami.

"Yeah, that was so rude. Now I don't feel like telling you," the girl stated simply and went back to playing with her straw. Kami then felt a small nudge from the boy sitting next to her and said, "Fine. I was gonna tell them anyway, I just wanted to see how crazy and confused I could make them first," she said smirking, "okay now where was I, oh yeah," she fake cleared her throat before continuing, "I am Kai's sister, but not in blood. Were more like really close friends, a lot like a family, actually it's him, Tala, and me." The three across the table looked at each other before one spoke to the emerald- eyed girl with a questioning look.

"I don't fully understand," Rei said twirling the straw in his glass, "I mean how did you guys meet and everything?"

The girl looked at the cat eyed teen and gave a sigh, "well I guess it's story time, but since its long I'll go with the short one. You all know that Kai was in the abbey for the earlier years of his life and that Tala was in the abbey until just a few months ago. Well when they were in the abbey, they found me and hid me in the abbey with them. They took care of me and then once they thought it was safe they snuck me out of the abbey and a friend of theres took me away to a safer place. Yep thats pretty much the story," she ended taking a sip out of her water. Kai looked up at Kami with a quick flash of confusion in his eyes before turning back to normal, no one caught this except for an observant neko-jin, who shrugged it off before turning to Tyson.

"Well, that explains how you guys no each other, and why you call Kai and Tala your brothers," Tyson said, "but wouldn't Boris or someone have found you, I mean they have like a gazillion cameras in the abbey and really high- tech security?"

"Well for starters there were many places were you could hid where there were no cameras, second you can always cut wires to certain cameras, and lastly Boris was a complete moron," Kami stated.

"While you were hiding in the abbey with them, did you blade then?" Rei asked.

"Well since Kai, Tala and everyone else that was in the abbey always had to train, I had a lot of free time on my hands and to pass the time I bladed," Kami replied chewing on her straw, "so I began working just as long and hard as them, but I didn't get the punishment that the others got that were under the watchful eyes of the trainers. Sometimes I even got to train with Tala and Kai, but was short lived because they already were put through the ropes during the day. Wow, that was more of a story...the answer is yes, I did blade."

"So I'm guessing that you're pretty powerful," Max said turning his blues eyes to look at her emerald ones.

"Well I can hold my own," she replied.

"I don't know you didn't seem to powerful earlier today," Tyson said, jumping into the conversation again, "I mean Kai had been training all morning and then you came, knocked his blade, and then both blades were sent back to both Kai's and your hands."

"Are you saying that you think you can beat me," Kami asked flashing a sly grin.

"I never said I couldn't," Tyson replied.

"Alright then, challenge excepted. Tomorrow your place," she said.

"Your on!" he exclaimed.

The two began glaring each other down and even started getting stairs from other people around them in the restaurant. The glare between the two was playful, yet challenging and probably would have gone on forever, but the glare was broken when a small gurgling noise was heard and both teens fell back into their chairs, "I'm hungry," they both said in unison.

"Lets go get something to eat guys, I think my stomach is eating itself," Tyson said with a small whine.

"Well there's a buffet less than a block from here, why don't we all go there?" Rei pointed out to the hungry Tyson.

"I'm in," said Kami as she and Tyson began walking out the doors at a quick and almost challenging pace before both took off at a full sprint, yelling back, "Last one there has to pay for it!"

Max and Rei sweat dropped as they got out of their chairs and began walking towards the door with Kai in tow. "She's been here for less then a day, and already I'm getting a bad feeling about her," Rei said opening the door.

"Do you mean before or after she silently started challenging Tyson?" Max asked his friend as they neared the restaurant.

"Right now, I think its both," Rei said as the three teens walked in front of the windows of the buffet to see both Kami and Tyson already finished with three plates. Both Max and Rei sweat dropped again before entering the restaurant. Kai who was close behind looked up to the sky at the full moon rising up into the night. Kai looked back in the window at his team and 'sister' sitting at the table. "Kami what is going on?" He asked under his breath with a hint of confusion in it. He shook his head to push his question to the back of his mind and walked into the restuarant.

* * *

Shadow: Well that was chapter 2 and I'll keep my hopes up for the reviews. 

Kami: Don't worry. The way I told them they are defiantly gonna review.

Shadow: If it works I'll give you a cookie.

Kami: Just one?

Shadow: It will be a big one.

Kami: Yea! Everyone REVIEW NOW!


	3. Character Bio

Character Bio:

Shadow: Okay I know that this isn't a chapter but since I am really lazy-

Kami: Really lazy

Shadow: (Glares at Kami) like I was saying this will tell you what Kami and her Bit-Beast look like, also a little bit about her.

Kami: You will never know the truth!!

Shadow: ...okay (Clears throat) anyway you don't have to read this, but I would suggest it if you want to know about my characters.

Kami: Shadow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, only me and any other of her characters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Character Bio:**

Name: Kamia

Nicknames: Kami, Kam, Shadow

Hair Color/ Style: Brown with light brown natural highlights every so often. Is pulled up into a pony- tail, when her hair is pulled up it reaches her shoulders. Her hair is also layered and so she has parted bangs that fall in her face on either side.

Eye Color: Emerald with gold spots.

Skin Tone: Light tan

Body Figure: Is lean with an athletic build.

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Height: 5' 5''

Weight: 115

Clothes/ Accessories: A black spaghetti string tank top, with dark blue jeans that have black strings going down the side of the legs in an "x" pattern (criss-cross) and black flip flops/ boots (in the winter). A black belt with gold holes on it is around her waist. Around her neck is a silver chain necklace and two silver dog tags and on her left wrist there is a silver chain bracelet. Up on her left arm is a black band with silver dotted holes. On her right wrist are two black bracelets. Also her hands are covered with black fingerless gloves.

Personality: Tom-boyish, competitive, lazy, loves to eat, sleep, and confuse people, and is pretty much happy-go-lucky, on the outside. But on the inside is lost and confused. Her past is something that she would rather not remember and is trying to forget, so she always has a smile on her face to make others believe that everything is fine. She can be more emotionless than both Kai and Tala put together and this sometimes comes out in the mist of a battle. In reality, she just wants to start her life over again, and that's why she acts the way she does, she tries to act just like a normal teen since she missed out on her life when she was younger. (Will find out later about her hidden past)

Family: Kai and Tala, and a few other characters that will be mentioned later. Relatives, parents, and blood siblings are either no longer living or are unknown to her and everybody else.

**Beyblade/ Bit- Beast:**

Name: Shadow

Species: Wolf

Color: Black

Eye Color: Gold

Gender: Male

About Bit- Beast: Looks just like a normal wolf, but has three stages that it goes through depending on the type of battle because of experimentation from earlier in its life. Also its power can increase or decrease depending on emotion.

Element: Darkness, but who really knows the true meaning.

Beyblade Color: Black with four gold streaks coming out from the center of the blade.

**Attacks:**

Offense:

Shadow Claw

Dark Blaster

Full Moon Rush

Defense:

Black Barricade

Howling Fortress


	4. Chapter 3: Pretending

Kami: Alright, so Shadow was gone at a swim meet all day long and pretty much just passed out on her bed, but she gave me this card on what I should tell all of you... (Looks at card) First she would like to thank those who reviewed and these following four inparticularly:

**Amanita Virosa-Midnight Wrath  
kavbj****  
EmZb123  
Vendetta-Rose**

These four are her first reviewers ever and are the ones that made her get off her lazy ass and write this chapter and get it up as fast as possible. 'Thanks to ya:-D'...Second, so far this story is probably pretty confusing but she'll make sure that (Hopefully) in the end it will turn out the way she wants it to. And since I don't feel like reading anymore here's the story:

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

(Click) Shadow does not own beyblade or any of its characters, just me and any of her other characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pretending**

Three young teens sat around stacks and stacks of empty plates, two of them staring in disbelief.

"I…I think the world has come to an end and the apocalypse has begun," a golden-eyed teen said slowly.

"Rei…I think I'm going to have to agree with you on that one," replied the blonde sitting next to him. In front of the two sat a barely breathing Tyson, holding his stomach and looking like he was about to throw-up. Next to him sat a young teen girl, still eating.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said the bluenette putting his hand to his mouth and looking over to the girl who had looked up to Max.

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked Max who continued to stair, but slowly shook his head up and down. She reached over and grabbed his plate and as she did she heard a chair fall over. She looked to her side to find Tyson was gone. The girl looked back over to Max to follow his eyes to see Tyson running to the bathroom.

"Wow he can run pretty fast," she said before going back to eating. Rei and Max went back to staring at the young girl, while the two-toned haired teen pulled out his wallet to see how much money he had.

* * *

"That was good!" Exclaimed the brunette smiling as they walked out of the restaurant. 

"Yeah, but not the second time around," replied the bluenette still looking a little sick.

"Awww, I totally forgot, was it you that said you could beat me in an eating contest?" The girl said to the bluenette in an I- feel- sorry- for- you- not type of voice.

"Don't get too cocky," he replied to her, "you may have beaten me in an eating contest, but you will not win against me in a beyblade match," he said glaring her down again looking much better.

"Did Tyson just say what I think he said, 'Don't get too cocky'?" Asked the blue- eyed teen.

"I told you the apocalypse had begun Max," replied the teen with black hair.

All five teens began walking home all lost in their own conversations. Tyson and Kami continued their fighting all the way down the street, Rei and Max chatted quietly about what had happen today, and Kai was lost in his own thoughts. All of a sudden the streetlights on the street they were walking down all went out and left the teens all in the pitch-black darkness of the night. It was as soon as the lights went out they heard a small shriek of terror. Shortly after the streetlights went out they came back on.

"That was weird," stated Max looking at some of the streetlights that were still flickering.

"Kami?" Tyson said looking around, "Guys Kami is gone," Tyson said to Rei and Max as they looked around each other to find that the girl was gone.

"She's not gone," they heard a voice say and turned to Kai, to see Kami behind him holding onto his shirt. She opened her emerald eyes and let go of Kai's shirt once she felt them staring at her.

"Kami, are you okay," Rei asked, "you look a little pale."

She looked up at him and calculated what she was being asked before she responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. The lights went out so suddenly and I think a rat ran across my foot," she said with an uneasy laugh as crimson eyes looked at her with a small amount of concern in them before she ran up a head to where she was before the streetlights went out. After walking a little while longer the group of teens had made it to Tyson's dojo.

"Kami where are you staying tonight?" Asked Rei. When he didn't get an immediate answer, he turned to Tyson who looked at Kami.

"You can stay here if you want," he said.

"No, I don't want to intrude," she replied.

"You're not intruding," he said, "and besides if you stay here you won't be able to runaway from our battle tomorrow."

She looked around the group, her emerald eyes looking at each one of the boys individually. But when she looked into the crimson ones, she turned her eyes down to the ground and let out a small sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking back up; her eyes filled with a lively spirit and stared straight at Tyson.

"Like I would run away from a battle, I'm no chicken when it comes to blading," she said crossing her arms.

"Didn't think you would be, but I was taught never to judge a book by its cover, who knows maybe below your confident look is just a scaredy- cat," he said smirking.

She closed her eyes as if registering what he said before she reopened them with a scary glare. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, A. Scaredy. Cat." He said giving each word emphasis.

"Your gonna wish you never said that," and with that she started towards Tyson, who began to run and scream for help. The two then disappeared behind the dojo out of sight from the other three teens. Kai walked into the dojo, uninterested by how this might turn out.

"So…does that mean she's staying here?" Max questioned.

"I guess so," Rei replied.

The two began walking into the dojo, but not before hearing one final scream of help from Tyson before they heard a splash and knew what happened.

"What is with Tyson and water," Rei asked Max.

"I don't know, but if I was him I would stay as far away from it as possible. With morning wake-ups from Kai, and now late evening hunts by Kami, all he can do is hope they either get tired of using water or the supply of water on Earth runs out," Max replied. The two then continued into the dojo to set up an extra bed for Kami.

* * *

A blade spun around outside in the dark, with only the moon as its light. It was very late outside as it was 2:00 in the morning. The blade spun around on the ground before climbing up a tree, to bounce off a branch and hit over a few cans. The blade spun back around perfectly, but was knocked into its owner's hand by another blade. 

"Didn't know that you still had nightmares," a voice said to the figure holding its blade.

"And I didn't know you were still afraid of the dark," the figure replied.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm out in the dark now aren't I?"

"Yes, but only because there is a full moon out tonight."

"What's your point?"

"Kami, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Pretending."

"Pretending? I'm not pretending about anything."

There was a long pause before either spoke. A small breeze blew past them before the one holding their blade in their hand spoke.

"Kami, I don't want you to fight Tyson tomorrow."

"And why is that," she replied, her anger rising a little.

"Because you can't control yourself, and when you can't control yourself, you can't control your blade." 

"What do you mean I can control myself and my blade just fine."

"Kami no you can't, you may think you can but it's not working. Even if they can't see it I can and I know what you feel on the inside. Until you can get over what happened that day you could lose control at anytime."

"I haven't lost control yet have I? I haven't lost control in a while."

"That's only because you take long pauses to try and calm yourself and make you tell yourself that your someone else, that that day never happened. Why are you trying to change who you are? Kami stop pretending to try and be someone your not!"

There was another long pause before Kami called her blade silently back into her hand and turned away to walk back into the dojo.

"What do you know? And besides I've forgotten all about that day and all the others, and I'm not pretending to be anyone, I'm being me, the real me. There's nothing else there to remember or to get over," she said coldly, walking into the dojo.

"Kami!" He called, but she was already gone. "_What do you mean?"_

Clouds began to fill the once clear sky and covered the moon to turn the once moonlit night into total darkness. The boy replaced his blade in his launcher and launched it back to the ground to spin once more. Little did he know that two golden eyes filled with curiosity and concern had been ease dropping on the conversation he had, had just moments before.

* * *

Kami: Review casue you know you want to...! 


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye

Shadow: Okay I know its been a while, but I have good reasons!!! 1. School sucks and has been taking up a lot of my time, and even now I still have a lot to do, 2. Practice and meets. Swimming is also taking up a lot of my time, especially when we have all day meets, but hey they are fun! and finally 3. My friend thought that it was great to hit me when he was angry, so my arm bruised up and in a way became unuseable for a day or two.

Kami: He hit you! Let me at him!

Shadow: Kami, its okay I punched him the stomach and made him fall over...

Kami: Oh...that's good, can I hit him next time?

Shadow: ...(sigh)

Kami: Shadow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, only me and any of her other chracters.

_"Thinking"/"Dreaming" _(You'll know the difference)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Goodbye**

"Who does he think he is? Telling me what I can and can't do…"

A young girl was lying on a bed in a dark room, with the only light being a small candle sitting on the small bedside table. The room wasn't a huge ordeal it had all the necessities. A small bed in the corner of the room with a bedside table, which had the candle sitting on it, a small closet, a desk, and a window that looked out toward the east.

"I can fight and not lose control, and I can even do it in the dark. He still thinks I'm afraid, Ha, I'm not afraid of anything, no challenge and no person."

The girl sat up from where she was lying and looked down at her blade gripped in her hand. The blade seemed to illuminate an aurora when in the dark, which made her stair at it for the longest time. Her stair broke suddenly though and her eyes turned sad as she realized what she was doing.

"He…he's not right at all. I can control you fully. But still…why is it that, NO! I am in full control, I am in full control, I am in full control…"

Her voice lowered as she took a few deep breaths, and then sat in the silence of the room for a long time. Finally she stood up and walked over to the desk. She grabbed some paper sitting on the desk and a pen and began to write something down. When she seemed satisfied with what she had written she left it on the desk and walked back over to the candle. She opened the bedside table draw, where she had found the first candle, and took out three more and a pack of matches. She went over to the closet and opened it and began looking around inside. She pulled out a small over the shoulder black bag and put the three candles and pack of matches in it. She then looked back in and took out a black hooded sweatshirt, a white scarf, and a pair of black boots and also put them in the bag before closing the door.

"_Sorry about this Tyson, but I need to borrow these for a little while."_

She went to the window and opened it, she paused for a minute before she jumped down onto the roof, then onto the ground and ran from the house with the lit candle in her hand towards the small forest up a head. She stopped just before the forest and turned to look at the dojo with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"_Maybe it would have been easier if we had never met."_

With that she turned back towards the forest and ran into it.

* * *

_"It…It wasn't my fault…I didn't mean to…I didn't know…I…"_

_A girl around the age of 7 sat with tears streaming down her face as she stared at what was in front of her._

"_You didn't know! You didn't know! Is that the best excuse you can come up with!"_

_A boy with two toned hair around the age of 9 yelled at her, tears also streaming down his face._

"_You've been doing this for years, we've been watching, waiting, wondering not knowing if we would be next!"_

"_KAI!" _

_The boy looked over when he heard his name being called to a red head who also had tears streaming down his face._

"_Stop that!"_

"_Why so we can just roll over and die! I'm not going to take this!" The young boy with the two toned hair pulled out his blade and sent it flying at the still crying girl. When the blade was just inches from hitting her, it was pushed back by an unbelievable force. _

"_Wha!"_

_Before anyone knew what had happened the entire room was covered in an unreal darkness._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" _

A boy with two-toned hair sat up in his bed breathing heavily with a cold sweat dripping from his skin. He put his hand to his forehead and pushed back his hair before looking at the clock to his left. 6:09. He stood up and stretched his muscles before opening his door and lazily making his way down to the bathroom down the hall to take a cold shower.

He walked into the bathroom locked the door and placed his clothes, towel, and all his usually things on the bathroom counter. He turned the water on, removed his clothes, and stepped into the shower. He let the cool water wash down over his hot skin as he thought about the dream he had, had. His thoughts were broken though by a noise he heard outside of the bathroom. Curious he turned off the shower and stepped out. He dried off and got dressed before opening the door and walking out. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see that everyone was up, excluding one girl.

The three turned around to look at him with sadness in their eyes.

"Kai," Rei said.

Kai looked at all of them before walking closer to see a note on the table:

_Dear Bladebreakers'_

_It was so much fun meeting all of you, but I'm afraid it will have to be short lived. I've left to go see the rest of Japan, with this being my first time being here…and so who knows if or when I will be back. Tyson sorry about running from our battle, I owe you one! Well since I'm not too good at goodbyes…goodbye!_

_-Kami_

_P.S. Tyson I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed a few things. Don't worry though, I'll return them!_

Kai looked at for a moment before putting in back down on the table and walking away.

"I wonder why she left so early," asked Max.

"Yeah. Also why she had to leave so soon," Tyson replied.

The two continued to question why she left, but the teen with black hair was uninterested in what they were talking about. His golden eyes followed only one thing, Kai.

* * *

Shadow: Well it was short, and not as good as I had hoped, but like I've been told it's 'A working progress'...well back to my homework... 

Kami: Ewww! Why do you waste your time doing homework?

Shaodw: So that my parents don't yell at me, I can participate in sports, and so I can get a good education...

Kami: Okay I got the first two, but the last one doesn't even sound like you...

Shadow: ...Oh just shut-up atleast I'm trying...a little

Kami: (Rolls eyes) Right...Review Please!


	6. Chapter 5: Is That

**Shadow: **I am sooooooooooooo soooorrrryyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I kept putting this off and everything. And along with that my parents have put me on lock-down because they feel that my grades aren't good enough. Also swimming has just ended (Sniff) and now track begins (Whoo).

**Kami:** Excuses. Excuses. But don't worry I will be on your side for this one, and only this one. NOW I BETTER NOT HEAR THAT YOUR TO BUSY ANY MORE TO WRITE THIS STORY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!

**Shadow: **MA'AM YES MA'AM!

**Kami: **YEA! That was fun!!!

**Shadow:** Whatever Ms. Drill sergant, just do the disclaimer, its late and and have to get up ealy tomorrow because of lock-down rules.

**Kami:** Fine. Fine. Shadow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, only me and any of her other characters. Enjoy!

_Thinking/ Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Is that...**

The days of sun and heat have started to die down now. There aren't any more days of shorts and T-shirts, unless one has a jacket with them to keep warm. The once fresh, green looking leaves have begun to turn all different shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown. The skies are filled with birds, most likely flying south. But the one thing that has yet to change is the life of four young boys.

"Are we… done yet?" Whined a bluenette.

"Tyson shut-up…if you keep whining like that… he'll never let us… leave," replied a cat-like boy.

"I don't get why we even have to do this…its not like we're going to…become…huge body builders…." Said Tyson.

"Do you even remember…the reason why…we're doing this…?"Asked Rei, slightly annoyed by his whining.

"Well…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_Pick up the slack! We still have three more miles to go!" Yelled a boy with two-toned hair._

"_This…sucks…" a blonde said to the other two teens he was running next to._

"_Yeah… I know…where does he…get the endurance…to run so fast…for so long…? My legs…are burning…"the bluenette said to the other two._

"_Like hell I know…just keep running…so that we can be…"the boy with black hair began, but stopped speaking when the person that he was answering a question to was missing, "Tyson…what are you…doing…?" the boy questioned looking back to see that Tyson had stopped and stopped as well._

"_I have a proposition for superman up there," said Tyson already recovered, with a grin on his face. "Hey! Kai!"_

_The two-toned boy, hearing his name, stopped and turned around to see Tyson and Rei, Rei sitting on the ground catching his breath and Tyson standing with his arms on his hips looking very confident. Max who hadn't stopped running was now standing next to Kai breathing heavily. Kai looked at Max then back to the other two. Max looked up and locked eyes with Kai, before looking back at the other two. Then Kai took off in the direction of Tyson and Rei, with Max close behind._

"_What is it now Tyson?" Kai asked in an un-amused voice._

"_I challenge you to a Bey-Battle, winner take all." Tyson said._

"_Winner take all? Take all of what?" Rei asked Tyson slightly confused by his friends' proposition._

"……_.Well…you know." He replied._

"_Tyson do you mean that the loser of the battle between you and Kai will have to finish the rest of their workout along with the others?" Max asked._

"_Yeah! That's it!" Tyson exclaimed._

"_Are you up for the challenge or are you too chicken?" Tyson taunted Kai, well tried to._

"_Extra practice? Well you do need it…"_

"_HEY! Why don't you put your blade where your mouth is!" Yelled Tyson to Kai._

"_Fine, but one condition, teams." Said Kai._

"_Alright fine me and Rei vs. you and Max." Said Tyson._

"_What! Tyson how could you agree so quickly!" Exclaimed Rei, "I don't want to be in this battle."_

"_Rei don't worry we'll win and get to go relax for the rest of the day, while these two are still doing theirs and ours workouts." Tyson reassured his friend._

"_Come on lets go I don't have all day." Kai said in an annoyed tone._

"_Alright. 3…2…1…Let It Rip!!"_

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"Oh yeah…now I remember…" Said Tyson.

"What…you forgot….!" Yelled Rei, about ready to hit Tyson.

"Well we can't…drewl on the past…" Tyson replied laughing a little.

"Argh! TYSON!!!"

"Rei, Rei calm down! It was just a WAAAAHHHHHHH!!! MAX HELP ME!!!" Tyson screamed as they past his dojo for what seemed like the millionth time. (A/N: There running like around the town and so they past the dojo every so often.)

"Sorry Tyson, Kai said I can't unless I want to do what you guys are doing. But don't worry, just two more miles." Max said sweat dropping and trying to reassure the young teen who was about to get mauled be the other.

"'Don't worry we'll win.' AHHHH why did I listen. TYSON!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Keep running Tyson…" Max said, waving to his friend, who was at the time running away from Rei as fast as he could, "mmm…I wonder what Kai is doing?"

* * *

"_Kai?"_

_It was a bright clear sky. The sun was just making its way above the horizon, making the morning cool with a warm breeze. A two-toned haired boy was setting up cans and getting his blade and launcher ready._

"_What do you want Rei." Said the boy named Kai._

"_I want answers."_

_The two young teens stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until Rei charged at Kai, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the tree. But through all this their glares never left each others._

"_Kai!"_

"_Answers to what Rei" Kai said in a cold tone._

"_Answers…answers about Kami," he said slowly, "answers about this big secret, and why you chased her away from here. I know its not my nature to pry, but Kai…who is she?"_

"_She's exactly who she said she was and claims to be," he replied._

_With that Kai took the hand that was holding him around his collar, and released it from its grasp. He through down the hand and walked out into the street. By the Rei realized that he no longer held Kai in his grasp, he ran out into the street only to find that Kai had disappeared._

"_KAI!!!!" he yelled, "what do you mean?"_

Kai, who was sitting on the couch thinking about an event that had happened a while ago, was broken from his thoughts by the sound of his teammates, who were walking into the dojo.

"Ahhh…thank god this day is finally over," exclaimed Tyson as he flopped himself down in a chair.

"If I wasn't so tired I would punch you so hard right now," Rei said to Tyson as he laid down on the floor.

"Good thing you're tired," replied Tyson yawning.

Kai, who had been sitting on the couch thinking about a time before got up and started making his way toward his bedroom.

"Get some sleep early practice tomor-," he stopped mid-sentence to see Tyson and Rei both passed out on the floor, "hmp it seems like their starting to listen to me a lot better." He turned out the lights and headed for his own bedroom to try and get some sleep as well.

* * *

**_Next Day_**

"YAAAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed a very, very happy Tyson.

"I know what you mean man, yea for Kai for letting us have an easy practice!!" Shouted another happy teen, Max.

"What do you say we go out and get something to eat to celebrate?" Rei asked them.

"I think you know the answer to that one," said Tyson, "HEY! KAI! We're going out to celebrate you letting us have an easy practice, wanna come?"

"Can I trust you to come back with some dignity." Kai said coming around the corner. Tyson stared at him before he gave out a sigh, "guess not. Lets go."

It took Tyson a minute to retaliate, but all he got out was a 'hey.'

* * *

"AWWW MAN!!!! I'm gonna eat everything in sight!" Exclaimed Tyson as he walked next to his friends toward the restaurant. 

"You might be able to do that but I bet Kami could still beat you," replied Max happily, but then lowered his gaze towards the ground.

"Yeah well I'll beat her and-," Tyson then just remembered who they had started talking about.

"How longs it been…two months?" Questioned Rei.

"Yeah…" both Tyson and Max said with a sigh.

"I wonder where she is?" Said Tyson.

"She's probably in like Kumamoto or Kagoshima (1)," Replied Max.

Three of the boys had their heads hung low, while the other had his eyes shut, as they continued their walk toward the restaurant.

"I wonder if we'll ever see her agai-," Started Tyson, but before he knew it he was on the ground. He was a little confused as to what happened but when he looked behind him he saw a person running away. They had a hood up so he couldn't really tell who it was.

"Sorry about that!" Yelled back the person with the hood.

"Tyson are you okay?" Asked Rei, helping his friend up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kami!?" Said the three young teens, Tyson, Max, and Rei. The three turned around to see whom it was calling the name of the girl that they had met two months ago.

"Is that…" Rei started staring at the person who had yelled 'Kami.'

"It is, its Tala." Said Tyson.

"So if that's Tala and he his running and or chasing that person in the hooded- sweatshirt, whom he called Kami, then that person in the hooded- sweatshirt is-

"KAMI!" Exclaimed Rei and Tyson who along with Max ended the sentence that Max had started. During this time, Tala had already ran past them and was a quarter of the way down the street.

"Lets go." Said Tyson.

"Right!" Replied Max and Rei. With that the three of them took off after Tala and the person they presume to be Kami.

"Hmp…so she came back." Said Kai before he to took off after everybody else.

* * *

**Shadow: **Well here it is. Also I don't know when I'll be able to get the next one written up, but I'll try my best! 

**Kami: **Well since it's late I won't torment you about everything, but the main reason is because...I'm back, I'm back, I'm back in the story!!! And I'm gonna raise some hell! Review and get ready because it's gonna get good from here on out!

(1)- Kumamoto or Kagoshima, are two of the southern most cities in Japan.


	7. Chapter 6: Did Ya Miss Me?

**Shadow: **I know I know please don't hurt me!!

**Kami: **Why shouldn't they you've become one of those people who don't update regularly.

**Shadow: **Oh my god I've become what I hate the most!(sobbing)

**Kami:** (Sigh) Don't worry everyone gets second chances.

**Shadow: **Really?

**Kami: **No...

**Shadow: **Thanks for always having my back.

**Kami: **No problem!

**Shadow: **That's not what I...

**Kami: **Shadow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, only me and any of her other chracters. Man it feels good to say that again! Now on with the story!!

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Did Ya Miss Me!?**

"Damn it! Kami get back here!" Yelled Tala as he chased after the hooded teen. He had been chasing the teen for a while now and he was getting really agitated about it. Just then the hooded teen took a sharp left into an alleyway. Tala ran right passed it and nearly fell over as he turned back to follow them, but as he turned the corner they were gone, "You are so dead when I catch you," he said to himself as he ran off down the alley.

* * *

**The Bladebreakers**

"Hey Tyson stop for a second," Rei yelled up to his friend who was running in front of him.

"Rei what are you talking about if we stop now we'll lose her," Tyson replied still running.

"Lose her? Tyson we've been running around following nothing for the past ten minutes, I haven't seen her or Tala since we made that turn a few blocks back," Rei said back to Tyson.

"Kai's gone to," Max added in.

"What? Where did he, never mind, Tyson just stop for a second and let us….."

"There she is!" Exclaimed Tyson. Rei and Max both looked up and saw the hooded teen running past them across the street. "Come on guys you don't want to lose her," Tyson said before sprinting across the street nearly being struck by a car. Rei and Max looked at each other for a moment before following Tyson across the street.

"Hey Max," Rei said as he was running next to him, "Do you see Tala anywhere?"

"Ummmm, no," Max replied looking around.

"I wonder what happened to….."

"Ah ha I got you now!" Both Rei and Max looked up just in time to see Tyson tackle the hooded teen to the ground, pinning them.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

"They really are a bunch of idiots," Kai said to himself as he turned left leaving Tyson and the others. He had slowed down to a walk and was now making his way back to Tyson's dojo. "I don't have time to go chasing after that girl, besides they'll never be able to catch her."

* * *

**Tyson's Dojo**

The once bright and yellow sun was now an array of reds and oranges as the day was starting to come to an end. Kai had been at Tyson's dojo for a few hours, enjoying the peace and quiet. He rarely had times like this that were given to him so easily, and yet he still didn't feel alone. He kept on thinking that he saw shifting shadows and felt eyes glaring at him from somewhere but maybe it was just his paranoia. But just as these feelings of being watched went away he began to hear voices coming towards the dojo.

"Good job Tyson," he heard Rei say as the door swung open and the three teens walked inside.

"Hey, it was an easy mistake, how was I expose to know," replied Tyson to Rei.

"He does have a point Rei," Max chimed in.

"Yeah, just think if it really would have been her we would have caught her," said Tyson.

"Yes that might be true, and she might have been admitted into a hospital for the way you tackled them, was it necessary to tackle them?."

"Well….."

"The answer is no Tyson, just no."

Tyson and Rei continued to argue over who was right and who was wrong, causing max to sit down next to Kai and release a sigh. Kai who was curious as to what happened stared at Max and then asked, "So what did he do this time?"

"Not much just made a little kid cry," Kai raised his eyebrow at this as a motion for Max to continue, "Okay well we had lost sight of Tala and kami, but then we saw this kid in the same black hoody as Kami so we started chasing after them. And before we knew it Tyson had tackled them to the ground and pinned them so they wouldn't be able to get up," Max paused to look at Tyson and Rei who were still arguing, "but when Tyson removed the hood it wasn't Kami but a little kid, a little crying kid."

"He wasn't crying," exclaimed Tyson jumping in on the story, "he was just watering from the eyes."

"Which would be crying," replied Rei, in a know- it- all way at Tyson.

"Anyway," Max continued rolling his eyes, "to make a long story short we ended up having to do a lot of favors for the kid." Kai smirked to himself and gave a small chuckle at the story.

"I wonder if Tala ever caught her," Rei questioned out loud.

"Probably not," Kai answered causing everyone to look at him, until Tyson suddenly yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!! Today was an easy day and we never got to eat anything to celebrate it!!"

"Calm down Tyson we'll just order a pizza," Rei said.

"**A** pizza?" Tyson questioned.

"All right a few pizzas," Rei replied as he walked into the other room to call the pizza shop. The other three were sitting in the family room. Kai with his eyes closed looking bored. Max switching the channels on the TV. And Tyson lying on the floor looking like he was about to die of hunger.

"DAMN IT!" Those two words made everyone bolt up, except Kai, and even made Rei come out from the kitchen.

"I think it came from outside," exclaimed Max as he went to the door.

"You don't think," Rei began as Max opened the door and looked out into the dark, the only light coming from the moon. All three of them peered outside to see a shadowed form of a person standing in the yard.

"Tala? Tala is that you?" Asked Max to the figure. The figure didn't reply, just stood there.

"Kami you better give it back now or else!" The figure yelled at a tree.

"Or else what?" Came the reply.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh but I think I do."

The figure seemed very annoyed and by this time Tyson, Max, and Rei had all made there way outside to see if what they thought was true. They all looked up into the tree, but didn't see anything, but then saw something move in it. Kai by this time had slowly made his way outside and saw all three of them staring at a tree. He crossed his arms and then sighed.

"Kami," Kai started, "get down from that tree so these three will stop gawking at a tree like complete idiots."

"Hey!" The other three exclaimed but became quiet when they saw movement within the tree.

Then like an obedient dog the figure jumped from the tree, landed on the ground, and ran over to Kai, crashing into him and giving him a hug.

"Did ya miss me!? I know ya did. Come on big brother tell me you missed me!!" The hooded teen exclaimed while still hugging Kai.

"Oh yeah, that's most definitely Kami," said Max with a smile, Tyson and Rei also smiled at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I'm not your brother, I did not miss you, AND WILL YOU LET GO OF ME!!" Exclaimed a very annoyed Kai, trying to get out of Kami's grasp.

* * *

**Shadow:** All right I know that it was short and not the greatest but I needed to get something up and to get my mind going again cause I have nearly forgotten what this story was about haha, but don't worry I'm working on it and will have the next chapter up soon hopefully. Also I apologize again for taking so long to update cause you know LIFE can really get to you sometimes. Lastly I want to thank **Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus **cause I just recently got her review and it really made me sit down and right this chapter! Lastly I'm changing Kami's bio and she will now be 14 making the B-Boys and D-boys between the ages of 16 and 18 . Review!! They always help!


	8. Chapter 7: Pizza And A Story

**Shadow: **All right!! Two chapters in one day!! Whoooooo!! But i guess it's good since I made you all wait for so long.

**Kami: **Well you better get started on the next one.

**Shadow: **I'm working on it, I just have so many ideas now!!

**Kami: **Okay...Anyway--> Shadow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, only me and any of her other chracters!

_Flashback/"Thinking"_- will know the difference.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pizza And A Story**

Five boys and one girl all sat around a table. A clock on the wall was making a very loud and very annoying ticking sound and even made the boy with red hair twitch every time it ticked. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed, his facial expression showed one of annoyance and tiredness. His foot continued tapping along with the ticking. Finally he opened his eyes to see a brunette girl sipping tea across the table from him, and the eyes from a blunette, blonde, and black haired teen all staring at him confused.

"That's it!" Exclaimed the red head jumping up from his seat, "Give it to me now Kami!"

"Give you what?" Asked the girl setting her tea down on the table and opening her emerald eyes, which had an innocent look in them.

"You know exactly what. My blade, give me back my Wolborg!"

"Oh that's what you wanted all along, you should have said so," Kami replied with a bright smile and a giggle, digging into her back pocket, "I just thought we were playing a game of tag."

"Yeah a game of tag," the red head said sarcastically, "all the way from Russia."

"Uh-oh."

"What do you mean 'uh-oh,'" replied the red head angrily.

"I must have dropped it somewhere while you were chasing me," Kami said with a small don't-hurt-me kind of laugh.

"WHAT!!"

Tyson, Max, and Rei all looked at each other trying to figure it all out, but were still confused about what had happened. They all understood that Kami had taken Tala's blade and that she was here but how did she do all this and everything.

"So….." started Tyson, "You chased Kami all the way from Russia to Japan? This being because she has your blade, well not anymore but how did she even get your blade?"

Tala sighed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'll tell you what happened," said Kami.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Tala?" asked Kami, "What are you doing?"_

"_Reading this book," he replied._

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's a good book."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because the author is a pretty good writer."_

"_Why."_

"…_is there something that you want?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why are you bothering me!?"_

"_Cause there's nothing else to do."_

"_God why couldn't you have just stayed with Kai," Tala mumbled under his breath, but not quiet enough for the girl not to hear._

"_That's a great idea!!" Exclaimed Kami with a smile, "I'll go get ready."_

"_Kami no," stated Tala, "you're not leaving this house, you disappeared last time, by staying with Kai and the Bladebreakers for two months, you're not leaving again."_

"_Your not the boss of me," Kami stated pouting with her arms crossed._

"_Actually I am and you're not going."_

"_You're no fun Tala!" Kami yelled before running up to her room and slamming the door._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"That's what happened?" Asked Tyson, "That doesn't explain anything at all!"

"That's only half of it," replied Tala gritting his teeth, "the rest goes like this-

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Kami give me back my blade!" Exclaimed a very annoyed Tala._

"_Your gonna have to catch me if you want it," replied Kami, who had taken Tala's blade while he was taking a nap._

"_Give it," was all he got out before falling over his feet to the floor._

"_Well before I give back your blade maybe you should start taking better care of yourself, maybe by learning how to tie your shoes correctly," she replied to Tala on the floor, who was desperately un-tying his shoes from one another as fast as he could._

_By the time he finished with his shoes Kami was already gone, with his blade. Tala searched for hours and even got Brian and Spencer to help him, but no luck._

"_There she is! She's over there!" Exclaimed Brian and all three boys ran after her down a dark corridor, but lost her in the darkness._

"_Damn it I can't see a thing," said Brian feeling around._

"_Hey now! Watch where you're feeling!" Yelled Tala as he felt Brian's hands come a little too close for comfort._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Later we found a note that she left telling us that she was coming to visit you guys," Tala ended, "I should have known that, that dark corridor was a distraction for us, you would never run full heartedly into the dark."

'Well, guess you should have figured that one out before you ran brashly into it," replied Kami eating a slice of pizza.

"Hey! Where did you get that pizza?" Tyson exclaimed causing everyone else to look at her.

"Well while you were all listening intently to Tala and his story time, this guy brought some pizzas in," replied Kami nonchalantly.

"How did you pay for them?" Asked Rei, "Did you buy them with your own money?"

"No," Kami said taking a bite of another pizza.

"Then who did?" Rei was still so confused about how she was able to get the pizzas, he didn't see her leave but he was sure that if anyone else had he would have noticed. He heard a small chuckle come from Kai before he saw a wallet thrown up on the table.

"Tala did," She replied still eating her pizza.

"WHAT!" Tala exclaimed, "First my blade and now my wallet!"

"Well I had your wallet long before I took your blade and you should be thankful," she said finishing her slice.

"Why?" He said angrily.

"Cause the nice pizza man was the one who gave me this," Kami pulled out Tala's blade and threw it at him. It came so suddenly that he almost didn't have time to catch it, but was able to, but only after tripping back over his chair and falling backwards, crashing to the floor, "opps, sorry Tal!" Kami said after Tala crashed to the floor, making a that-must-have-hurt sound. "So… are you guys going to eat this pizza to or is it just mine?"

"There is no way that all this food is just going to be yours," replied Tyson, " its because of you anyway that we weren't able to eat earlier," he said as he grabbed a box of pizza and began eating the slices out of it.

"I feel so popular," Kami said sarcastically, laughing. Rei and Max also grabbed a few slices, Kai as well. By the time Tala got up from the floor though all the pizza was already gone.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said, as he looked at all the empty boxes.

Kami and the others laughed and started to carry on with other conversation. Kai, who didn't feel the need to join in on the conversation, seemed like the only one who caught something wrong with her story.

_"Tala said that she had stayed here for two months, but she was only here for a day or so. She also left a note saying that she was going to explore Japan, and if that's so why was she in Russia? Kami, what are you trying to do?"_ While Kai was pondering these questions in his head he didn't seem to notice the glare from two familiar eyes on him, but when he did the glare stopped. He looked over at Tala who was sitting at one end of the table looking annoyed with the conversation and the fact that he was here in Tyson's dojo. He then turned his attention to Kami and the others who were laughing at something Tyson had said. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh before getting to his feet and making his way up to his room within the dojo, all the while feeling eyes follow him every step he took until he turned the corner to go up the stairs. _"Something just doesn't seem right."_

* * *

**Shadow: **Well that was it, it was probably a little confusing, but don't worry the next chapter will clear up a lot of things.

**Kami: **It better cause even I'm a little confused!

**Shadow**: No that's just usually for you...

**Kami**: ...Hey! I'm gonna let that one slide cause i want to know what happens next so be thankful!!

**Shadow**: Okay sure, anyway Review!!

**Kami**: Your not gonna get anyone to review like that...**_REVIEW_** or else!!

**Shadow: **No I think your just scaring them off...


	9. Chapter 8: Challenge Accepted

**Shadow: **I am on a roll now!!

**Kami: **Yeah but lets see how long you can keep it up...

**Shadow: **Excuse me! I can so keep it up...ummmm, what are you doing?

**Kami: **Taking bets!

**Shadow: **That's wrong in so many ways.

**Kami: **Earning an honest dollar or so is not wrong.

**Shadow: **No that's not...I'm not even going to argue...

**Kami: **Yes! I win! Shadow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, only me and any other of her characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Challenge Accepted**

"Awwww Tala why do you have to go so soon?" An emerald-eyed girl questioned sadly in a whiny voice. She had her arms and legs wrapped around the red headed boy in a deathly grasp as he was trying to walk towards the terminal, but failing, "You just got here, stay for a while will ya!?"

"The only reason why I came here was to get back my blade that you stole from me. And the only reason I stayed for the amount of time that I did was because I couldn't get a flight out of here!" Exclaimed Tala as he tried to pull the girl from his body so he could get on his flight.

"Well when you put it that way it makes me sound like the bad person," the girl said pouting.

"You are the bad person in this situation, you were the one who caused all of this. Now, WILL YOU LET GO OF ME!!" Tala yelled still desperately trying to get out of the girls grasp.

"NO!"

"KAMI GET OFF ME!!"

Three young teens stood staring at the scene-taking place in front of them, a small crowd had gathered to watch as well. Kami was grasping onto Tala, enabling from walking or moving at that matter, and Tala was frantically trying to pry the girl from his body. Off in the near distance a two- toned haired boy with a bandage on his left cheek leaned against a wall not particularly interested in the scene, but instead troubled about the new information he had received while Tala was with them.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The cool air swirled around the darkness of a moonless night, and although the air was frigid it was also somewhat refreshing. A blue blade spun and jumped around nearby stones completing a course that seemed to have been ran many times. While in the middle of finishing the course a while blade slide in front of the blue blade, throwing it off course._

_"I thought I'd find you here," came a voice from the darkness, "so what is it that you wanted to talk about?"_

_The blue blade spun in a small circle then jumped into the hand of its master before being pocketed, the white blade doing the same. "Kami," came the blatant response._

_"I could have figured that one out on my own," said the other person crossing their arms and leaning against a tree._

_"Where was she for the past two months?" Asked a two-toned hair boy sitting on a rock._

_"Wasn't she here with you?_

_"Yes, but only for a day that we know of, or that she was with us for."_

_"She said she was here with you the entire time."_

_"Well, apparently that was wrong, but what I really wanted to ask is, if she wasn't with you or me for those two months, then where was she?"_

_"Where did she tell you she was going?"_

_"To explore Japan, since this was her first time here."_

_"What a load of bull."_

_"Tala this is serious," the boy on the rock said coldly, "if she lied to both of us then who knows where and what she did during that time."_

_"I understand your concern-"_

_"It's not concern," the boy on the rock said sharply._

_"Whatever, I can see where your coming from," the other boy said while he started thinking, "When and how did she leave?"_

_"She left a note and left in the middle of the night."_

_"During the night!?" Exclaimed Tala, "You don't think she's starting to accept the only thing that keeps her power at bay?"_

_"That has not become a problem yet, and there was a full moon so there was light."_

_"Is that the reason why you choose to meet here on the night of a new moon?" Tala asked chuckling a little, "but I understand, when I return to Russia I will ask around and see if anyone had contact with her during those two months. And until then I'm going to leave her in your care for a while."_

_"That's not a compromise that I can consider," Kai stated coldly standing to her feet._

_Tala's eyes flashed open in fury at this. He grabbed Kai by his collar and threw him against him against a tree, "There is no compromise and no need for consideration," he said coldly tightening his grip, "this is still all half your fault to begin with."_

_"My fault? You seem to have forgotten Tala what she did."_

_"How could I forget, how could anyone," he replied loosening his grasp a little._

_"She's a demon."_

_At that comment, Tala punched Kai across the face, sending him to the ground, "Your no bed of roses yourself," he said turning to walk away, "Maybe her staying with you will help you understand your hypocritical ways." With that Tala disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving Kai to wallow in his misfortune."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kai looked up just in time to see Tala boarding his plane back to Russia, and to make eye contact with him. Kai glared back at Tala as Tala turned and continued onto his flight.

"Bye Tala!!" Kami yelled after him as she waved with a big smile.

The other three teens waved as well and Tala gave them a two-finger salute before the door of the plane closed.

"I'm gonna miss him," Kami said to the three young teens.

"Why? Cause now you have to actually pay for everything yourself now?" Rei said sarcastically.

"No he can still pay," she stated simply pulling Tala's wallet out from her back pocket.

"Isn't this what started this whole thing in the first place?" Max asked sweat dropping.

"No, he never asked for his wallet back so I decided to keep it," she said with a smile.

Both Max and Rei sweat dropped at her moral value or lack of one for that matter. Tyson who had remained quiet throughout the whole day finally walked over to Kami and stood right in front of her. He stuck at his hand and pointed at her challengingly.

"You haven't forgotten have," he said proudly. Kami stared at him blankly before he finished, "you still owe me a beyblade battle since you ran away from our last one.

At this comment Kami became very serious and looked him straight in the eyes, "Your on!" Both Tyson and Kami then pulled out their blades and took aim, ready to battle.

"Are you guys seriously going to battle in an airport!?" Max exclaimed at their actions, neither answered, but instead a loud gurgling noise came from both the teens. They lost their battle stances and fell to their knees.

"Crap," Tyson said weakly, "I need food!!"

"Me too!"

Both glared at each other not breaking their stare, until their stomachs growled again and they became to weak to glare at one another. Both turned to Max and Rei.

"Lets go eat!" They both said in unison, causing them to glare once again for a short time at each other.

"Tyson are we going to have a repeat of what happened last time the two of you ate competitively?" Rei asked sighing.

"No way Rei, I challenged her to beyblade battle not an eating contest."

"I guess even Tyson can learn something from experience," Max said to Rei.

"I guess your right Max," Rei replied.

"What are you a wuss," Kami said to Tyson, "Poor little baby Tyson can't handle a little food…"

"What did you say!"

"You heard me, wuss. W. U. S. S. Wuss!"

"That's it your on!" Tyson replied unable to reject a challenge. All five teens began walking out of the airport to find a restaurant with Kai in tow. Kami and Tyson fighting the entire time like little kids as they left.

"I guess I spoke to soon," Rei said defeatedly to Max.

"It's all right buddy, I made the mistake as well."

* * *

**The Plane**

A flight attendant walked down the aisle passing out drinks and snacks to the passengers. A red-headed teen saw the snacks and wanted to buy one because he was hungry, since he wasn't able to eat that much with Tyson and Kami eating most of the food. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, but found that it wasn't there. He tried all his pockets until it hit him.

"DAMN IT KAMI!!"

* * *

**Shadow: **Well hope that cleared up a few things, not much but I'll be getting to that, I mean hey I have to keep your attention some how!XD Anyway the long awaited battle between Tyson and kami will be starting soon!!

**Kami: **I'm gonna kick his ass sooooooooooo bad!!

**Shadow: **That's what you think...

**Kami: **You mean I'm gonna lose!?

**Shadow: **I never said that either I guess you'll just have to wait until I write it.

**Kami: **Well hurry up damn it!!

**Shadow: **Review!:D


	10. Chapter 9: A Long Awaited Battle

**Shadow: **All righty then! Here is another long awaited chapter, the chapter that has the fight between Tyson and Kami!!

**Kami: **Yes! I'll show'em all what I got!!

**Shadow: **Yeah...sure...

**Kami: **What's that expose to mean...?

**Shadow: **Oh nothing...

**Kami: **...Whatever I'm still amazing!!:D

**Shadow: **You keep telling yourself that.

**Kami: **I don't like you...Shadow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, only me and any other of her characters.

_Flashback/"Thinking"_- will know the difference

* * *

**Chapter 9: A long Awaited Battle**

"Are you ready?" Asked a smirking Tyson as he held his blade in a fighting stance.

"I was born ready." Replied Kami confidently as she took her stance as well.

"Alright you two," started Max, "3,2,1, LET IT RIP!

With that both bladers pulled their ripcords and began their long awaited battle. Both started attacking, seemingly equal in strength.

"Your pretty good I guess," said Tyson arrogantly, "but not good enough to beat me, DRAGOON!"

"Like I'm gonna let you get the upper hand, SHADOW!"

Both blades speed increased and their attacks became faster and harder.

"Wow!" Max said amazed at the two blades.

"This is definitely going to be a battle to remember," stated Rei as he tried to follow the speed of the blades.

While Max and Rei were watching the battle-taking place between Tyson and Kami, Kai leaned against a wall, by a nearby leafless tree. He hated the fact that this battle was even taking place, and refused to be anywhere near it. "_Fools, they have no idea what they have gotten themselves into, no matter what she won't lose, even if it means the worst." _He looked up just to see if the battle was near to finishing, but the battle was only just starting, so he returned to his pose leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed, "_They'll find out soon enough."_

"DRAGOON STORM ATTACK!!"

"SHADOW HOWLING FORTRESS!!"

Dragoon came out of its blade and created a giant swarm of wind that surround Kami's blade, but Shadow's defensive attack kept it perfectly safe.

"NOW SHADOW, SHADOW CLAW!!"

The black wolf emerged from the blade and with a swipe of its claw knocked Tyson's blade to the side, but not making it stop spinning. The look on Kami's face, which had been a playful yet determined smile, had faded. Her features became darker, and her eyes began to turn a light gold. Her hair became stiffer and her entire face was blank, with complete lack of any emotion.

"This is fun," she laughed sinisterly, "but it will end soon! SHADOW!!" The wolf howled menacingly, its fangs showing and its hair brittle.

Kai, who had not been paying attention to the battle, shivered as he felt a cold and dark presence. He visibly began to pale and fell to the ground holding his knees as he remembered what this feeling was.

"Kami? Are you alright?" Rei asked sincerely, not knowing if everything was okay.

The air around them seemed to become thick and cold. It was almost suffocating.

"_What's happening," _thought Tyson feeling his energy drain from him

"Now then lets finish this," Kami stated coldly, licking her lips.

"No…no…NO!" Kai yelled.

* * *

**Flashback**

_A 9-year-old Kai, sat on the floor pushing himself as far back as he could until he hit a wall, but even so continued to push himself into it hoping to get further away. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel it. He felt himself chocking, the frigidly thick air was cutting off his oxygen. Small cuts began to form across his body, two on his left cheek and one on the right, the blood from the cuts mixing with the tears that ran down his face._

"_I didn't mean to…I had no idea that…why? Why did this happen?" A small girl asked Kai as she sat holding her knees, tears streaking her face, "It's dark…it's so dark…why is it dark? Pain…I feel pain…why?"_

_Kai just stared at the girl. His entire body was numb but he couldn't stop shaking. The girls eyes had been hidden by her hair, but as she raised her head she stared straight at Kai, causing him stop moving, breathing._

"_You," the girl said demonically, "you did this didn't you? You caused this darkness you caused this pain! I will now end this darkness, this pain, and then everything will be all right. Right?"_

_With a sadistic smile the girl got to her feet and as she did an enormous power came forth, heading straight for Kai. Kai closed his eyes waiting for what was to come._

"_T.J., save me…" Kai chocked quietly to himself._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kai sat against the wall shaking with his eyes closed. He hadn't felt this feeling in so many years and he didn't like it. He slowly opened his eyes to find that the battle was still going on, but Kami was about to make her final attack. Kai stumbled to his feet knowing he had to stop her somehow, but how. _"What made her stop that one time," _he thought to himself as he neared the battle. He stood next to Max and Rei who both seemed confused as to what was going on, and it hit him, _"T.J.!" _"T.J.…KAMI!" He yelled at her getting her attention, "T.J.!"

At the mention of that name Kami grabbed her dog tags and squeezed them in her hands. She closed her eyes as if trying to find herself. And it looked like it worked for her dark features began to disappear and her hair began to settle. And as she opened her eyes, emerald shone along with a small smile. Tyson saw this and took his chance to attack as he felt his strength returning. Both blades raced towards each other, crashing, bouncing off each other, and finally landing at their master's feet, ending the battle.

"I…I guess it's a tie," stated Max, staring at the two.

Both bladers picked up their blades, silently. Kami was the first to break the silence, "You got lucky this time," she replied in her playful tone.

"Not luck just skill," he replied to her with a smirk.

"Skill? Yeah right, I'll let you know when I see some coming from you," she laughed.

"What!?" Tyson yelled throwing his arms up in the air, starting yet another little fight between himself and Kami. Max walked over joining in by trying to be the peacemaker, but ended up just sweat dropping at the child like insults they used.

Rei stood where he was watching them from a far with a smile, but was still confused as to what happened during the battle, how she would have changed so much, and yet change back so quickly. He turned to see Kai leave, he could sense some feeling emitting from him as he walked into the house but he had no idea what it was, but he did seem paler than usual. _"What is happening? And who is this T.J.?" _Rei thought to himself as he returned his gaze to Max and the others.

* * *

Kai was taking a walk around a park that night trying to clear his mind from what had happened when his cell phone began ringing.

"Hello."

"Kai? It's Tala, I found out some information on Kami during those months," he started, and when he didn't hear Kai say anything he continued, "someone I talked to said that they saw Kami in Russia during those two months, and she was walking with someone."

"What was she doing in Russia?"

"I have no idea, they said they only saw her that one time and they didn't know who the person was because they had their face hidden. Kai something is up with her, has anything happened while she was with you?"

There was a long pause as Kai remembered the events that took place earlier that day; he shivered just thinking about it, "No."

"Well keep a close eye on her I'm going to see if I can figure anything else out."

With that the phone line went dead and Kai closed his phone and put it back into his pocket. Another cool breeze blew past him, having the familiar scent of snow with it.

* * *

**Shadow: **Well I hope you all liked it!! But everyone I'm not going to update until I start getting some reviews...Just kidding I'm not a total ass like others who threaten readers by doing that haha, but seriously reviews would be greatly appreciated so I know if the story is going well so far, also to make sure I'm able to answer any questions you may all have cause Kami is very confusing...

**Kami: **I am not, I'm just misunderstood! Review!


	11. Chapter 10: Snow

**Shadow: **okay so don't kill me, cause I know its been forever, but with my computer crashing, school, states, and writers block, I'm glad I'm able to get this up, also note that this chapter might be a little confusing ha, but I promise it will make sense someday I just jave to build to that day, anyway...

**Kami: **Yea! Were back haha I've missed you all!! Shadow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, only me and any other of her characters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Snow**

"SNOW!!" Yelled a very enthusiastic girl, waking all the members of the household, "GUYS! Guys come on! Get up there's snow outside!!"

"And this is coming from the girl who spent most of her life in Russia with Tala," said a very tired and yawning Rei to Max.

"Maybe there's a different feeling with snow in Russia and snow in Japan?" Replied Max, also yawning.

It had been four days since the battle between Tyson and Kami had taken place, but within those fours days Tyson, Rei, and Max all felt like Kami had been with them ever since their team was formed, she already had made a huge impact on all their lives. Also within those four days the weather had begun to become colder, and a long with that snow finally came, covering the ground in a beautifully white crystalline blanket.

"AHHHHHHH!! Damn it Kami! That stuffs freezing!"

Max and Rei turned their heads toward there door as the heard the scream echo throughout the hallway. Both were lazily sitting/ semi-standing and stretching as they saw a blur of black rush down the hall followed closely by a blob of yellow and red.

"So…should we even bet on what Kami did to Tyson?" Inquired Max.

"Naw it wouldn't be worth it, too easy," replied Rei.

In a silent undisturbed room a two-toned haired boy still lay in his bed. The room was still dark, as night the only light that would have entered the room being from the window, which was being covered by a black out curtain. At a glance the boy would appear to be sleeping with his back to the door and his even breathing, but this boy in particular had been up for quite a while and was just taking his time to relax before his day with his insane house mates began…

"KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

and so it has.

* * *

Crimson eyes glared at emerald green, both locked in a silent battle. The other occupants of the room just stared, well two of them did while a bluenette was grasping onto the back of a chair, his knuckles turning white and a pleading look on his face. The staring contest continued before a sigh was emitted from one of the competitors signaling that it was over.

"Fine," was the only word muttered.

"YAHOOOOOOOOO," yelled a very enthusiastic Tyson, "Kami you are amazing we should all hail thee!" Tyson said as he began 'hailing' the girl.

"Well it was know big deal," she stated nonchalantly, "Hey did I say to stop, keeping bowing to thy amazingness!" Max and Rei laughed at her statement, while Tyson wished he could take back his words before she really got into being treated like royalty.

"So…what should we do with our day off?" Ask Rei as he looked around to the group.

"Well I'm gonna eat and then eat then maybe take a nap then maybe eat some more, and then-"

"That's nice Tyson," Max stated dryly causing Tyson to glare at him, "Now then anyone else have ideas?"

"LETS HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT!!" Yelled Kami happily.

"That is tempting," Rei stated, "But we don't have even teams."

"Oh, right…damn," Kami said crossing her arms.

"Well actually we do," Max said, " Well that is if Tyson is going to stick to his schedule of eating and sleeping."

"HEY! I resent that!" Tyson hollered.

"Okay then, Tyson I guess your eating and were playing it will be two on two," Rei stated, "What should the teams be?"

"Oh! Oh! I want Max on my team!" Kami yelled gleefully with a smile, "We're gonna kick some ass!"

"Alright then LETS GO!" Rei said moving towards the door with his fist pumping in the air.

"HEY! I never agreed to THIS!" Shouted an angry Tyson, at basically no one seeing how he was the only one left in the room, "Fine then, you guys go have your little snowball fight, I'm gonna eat all the food out of the fridge." A sly smile covered his face as he went to the kitchen to get himself a 'snack.'

Two teenagers one with blonde hair and one with black stood in the snow making snowballs. The sky had turned a darker gray threatening to start snowing again. Finally the black haired boy stood up and looked around confused.

"Hey where's Kami…and Kai?"

* * *

The room was still dark the teenager not seeing the point in opening the curtain seeing as how either way the room would look dreary. He was sitting on his bed leaning his back against the wall with his knees up to his chest. In his right hand he held something, a small black object that of which seemed to condemn him to staring at it. His half lidded eyes seemingly holding no emotion held something along the lines of hatred and…fear. A knock at his door forced him to tear his eyes a way from the object and place it under his pillow before curtly saying, "What?" The doorknob twisted and the door opened with a small squeak before the knocker walked fully into the room and shuddered.

"Ever heard of a lamp?" The girl asked wrapping her arms around her body, she felt uncomfortable in the dark room. After a moment or so and receiving no response she smiled happily before glomping the teenager who had moved to the edge of the bed. "Come on! Lets go play! Max and Rei are waiting for us!" Her eyes shone childishly into cold crimson both locked on one another.

"Get off." Was the unpleasant response as he roughly pushed the girl off himself and she landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ow! What was that for? Kaaaaaiiiiiiiii!" She whined.

"Drop the act."

"What act?"

"Kami!"

There was silence in the room the girl remained on the floor her bangs shielding her eyes and refusing to look up into the emotionless eyes of the boy.

"It's not an act," the girl said softly, "it's what I want."

"Oh and what's that to unleash that beast and kill everyone!" Kai stated harshly, "I hope you haven't forgotten what happen last time, cause I sure as hell don't and I'm not going to stand around and be left with the blame like last time!"

He looked down at the girl waiting for a response, when he got none he got to his feet angrily and picked the girl up by the front of her clothes and pushed her back into the wall roughly.

"Answer me damn it!" Kai yelled at Kami, the girl still refusing to look at him. Seeing as how he would obtain nothing from this harsh gesture he released his grip on her and heard her slide down his wall into a sitting position. "Don't you ever forget."

"Shut up…" Came the muttered reply that couldn't be heard.

"What you did, what you did to them…"

"Shut up," she said louder.

"What you did to T.J."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed jumping from her sitting position on the ground and lunging at Kai, and in a blink of an eye she had him pinned to the ground, fear wafting through his features, "Shut up, shut up, shut up…" She gripped his shirt her knuckles turning white, then just as quickly as she had him pinned her grip on him loosened up and he wriggled out of her grasp. Kai stood up and seemingly regained his composure before turning to look at the girl still crouched on the floor.

"Quit the act your not fooling anyone," Was all he said before he briskly walked to his door and out it. Once outside his door he involuntarily shuddered and wiped some sweat that had collected off his brow, "Demon," he whispered to himself, as he made his way downstairs. Passing through the kitchen and making his way outside. He failed to notice the odd look Tyson was giving him from behind the couch.

* * *

**Back in Kai's room:**

Kami remained where she was for a while before she heard the door to go outside open and closed, hearing muffled voices coming from outside. Her fingers twitched as she got to her feet and a sadistic smile etched its way a cross her face, "Oh but it seems as though I am fooling someone." She said to herself coldly before leaving the dark room but not before taking one final glance around her golden eyes taking in everything the room held.

* * *

**Shadow: **Okay so I know it was short and probably confusing but I will continue to try and get this story updated! No more excuses!! hopefully!

**Kami: **Anyway I will also try to force her to get this story updated regularly cause I want to know what happens!! Review!

* * *


End file.
